Little Boy Blue
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: Little Boy Blue, come blow your horn. The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn. Where is the boy that looks after the sheep? "He's under the haycock, fast asleep." Will you wake him? "No, not I; For if I do, he'll be sure to cry."


Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Although I do feel bad for the coming abuse.

Full Summary: Little Boy Blue, come blow your horn. The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn. Where is the boy that looks after the sheep? "He's under the haycock, fast asleep. "Will you wake him? "No, not I; For if I do, he'll be sure to cry."

Enjoy, su!

**Little Boy Blue**

_Little Boy Blue, come blow your horn..._

"Akira~! Where are you?"

The sound of a wooden pilon dragging along the concrete floor broke through the silence of the warehouse he'd taken cover in, hoping to hide from the rain and from his pursuer. At first he'd thought that he'd lost him, but when the door had slammed open just after he'd hidden himself in a small enclave off to the left of it...

His hopes of escaping Keisuke shattered.

_The sheep's in the meadow..._

He'd taken care of Rin first; ever since he and Akira had arrived in Toshima, he had teased and ridiculed him while the brat sang perfect little Akira's praises and flocked to him as if he could do no wrong. For too long he'd been ignored and left behind, and when he was finally able catch up to him, Rin laughed at him for being slow. And now...now he had all this power! It was intoxicating to finally be able to keep up with him-to SURPASS him-but he didn't see it that way.

So he'd slaughtered him like a common barnyard animal, taking greater pleasure in cutting out the little shit's tongue than in the actual act of disembowling him.

_The cow's in the corn..._

Motomi came next, and while he hadn't been too particularly interested in the informant, the pity in his eyes every time he looked at him was maddening.

From the start Motomi had coddled him and tried to pass on his 'wordly advice', but Keisuke knew that he was only doing it because of Akira. Akira was the reason anyone did anything for him, and if the smouldering looks he sent the boy when he was sure he wasn't looking was any indication, then his intentions hadn't been as pure as he'd tried to lead them to believe. So he'd dealt with the old man in a..._special_ way.

(A smile still twisted his lips as the screams echoed in his mind.)

_Where is the boy that looks after the sheep?_

Akira covered his mouth to stifle his breathing as Keisuke's footstep's drew closer to his hiding place, hoping that the Line hadn't heightened his sense of hearing as well.

_'I wouldn't be surprised,'_ he thought grimly_, 'Everything else has been.'_

Which included the desire to possess and dominate him and the need to elimante anyone he felt was in the way.

_"He's under the haycock, fast asleep."_

The debris he had taken cover under was ripped aside and Akira only had time to blink into the light before he was yanked forward from his spot. He tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs and confusion before Keisuke's body covered his from behind and he was enfolded in the brunette's unforgiving embrace. All he managed was a gasp when his friend bit down hard on his neck.

_Will you wake him?_

"You're so cold to hide from me like that _Akira_."

Even the way Keisuke said his name now was different. Before it had always had a nervous, over-eager edge to it (like a child who was desperate for attention); now, it felt like something had slithered down his spine and left him cold. The way he said it now left Akira feeling like he was being violated, so when he felt the brunette's hand slide beneath the waistband of his pants...

"Ahh-!"

"Just like you're so cold for ignoring me like you have."

It felt much worse.

_"No, not I."_

He littered his pale skin with bruises and bitemarks, taking care to make sure every one was visible. Akira would never forget who owned him after this, and neither would anyone else for that matter. No one would take him from him; not Rin, not Motomi, not the man with the purple eyes...

"Keisuke...please, stop..."

_"For if I do..."_

And especially...

"Help me," Akira sobbed, and it was so uncharacteristic of the stoic boy that Keisuke paused to stare, entranced. With his hands pinned above his head, there was no way for him to hide his tears from his friend and they sparkled like gems on his flushed skin.

When a particularly fat one rolled down his cheek, the brunetter caught it with his tongue. It was sweeter than he thought it would be...

But why was he crying?

Akira shuddered under him at the touch and murmured, "Shiki..."

...Not him.

_"...He'll be sure to cry."_

Smiling against the skin of his neck, Keisuke whispered, "He's next."

**End**

So how was it? Dark enough? It's been a while since I've even attempted anything of this nature (that I've posted), so I have to wonder if I lost my horror chops. Anyways, hello dear readers! It's been a while, yeah? Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but school and life has been...hectic I suppose I should say. But hopefully I'll be around much more! Things should be slowing down soon, so more writing time! *twinkles*

**Reviews save lives. And rock the author to sleep at night.**


End file.
